Yugioh 3R's
by Haosbattler
Summary: This take's place a long time after 5D's, Krystan and Micheal seem like normal Human beings that are incredibly skilled Duelists, there not normal humans...infact there not from earth. not exactly sure if rating is correct but it's mostly safe (hiatus!)
1. Chapter 1

__**Me: Hi there everyone, this is Haosbattler, this is one of my first Fan Fics that I have EVER written in my life, and one of the only one's for Yugioh, this is my own Series. I don't own Yugioh at all, there are a cards in the Orignal, GX and 5D's series, but I do own the characters and some of the cards that I made. I hope you like it...**

* * *

_Yugioh 3R's_

_Legend of the Dragons_

_Episode 1: A New Beggining_

Setting:

New Domino City

12:34 am

Johny: Hehehehe, this is going to be to easy.

Narrator: The man was wearying a brown jacket and carrying a sack full of money

Johny:Man I thought I was going to need my duel disk to handle the cops.

?:Hehe... You call yourself humans. That's pathetic I thought you humans got this world for a reason. Apparently that was a mistake.

Johny: Huh who's there? Don't you know who I am? I'm Johny the best robber around. Now show yourselve.

?: Well Johny I gotta say for a robber i'm not impressed by your skills. Anyway i'm Krystan.

Narrator: Then Krystan stepped out of the shadows. She has Black hair with white hair tips. Wearing Jeans a jean jacket and a white shirt. She also has bluish green eyes.

Johny: Eh? Your a girl? Hahahaha! You think you can stop me in a duel. I pity you, you would lose.

Krystan: Oh really? Just because i'm a girl doesnt mean i'm a bad dueler, in fact i'm one of the best duelers where I come from.

Johny: Oh yeah prove it! I'm in for a duel right about now. So are you in for it?

Krystan: You're not worried about Sector Security? You're brave but it doesnt matter. Bring it on!

**Duel in Process**

Krystan: If you don't mind i'll go first draw... And I summon to the field the level 1 aqua mirage in defence mode (100 attack, 100 defence points), then I place 1 card face down and end my turn.

Johny: A monster with 100 attack points? My turn draw! And I summon Robber Yellow in attack mode (300 attack points). Then I place two cards face down, and call it a turn.

Krystan: (Why did he not attack?) Draw! And I summon Medieval Knight in attack mode (1000 attack points) now medieval knight destroy his robber yellow "Dark Slash"

Johny: Oh no you dont! I activate the trap "The theif got away" if I pay 200 life points (4000-3800) a theif type monster like rober yellow stays on the field.

Krystan: Ugh I end my turn.

Johny: Draw!... I activate the trap card "Prostitude" it allows me to pick one card in my deck and add it to my hand. Then I play the spell card "The Thief Guild" it allows me to summon 1 theif type monster once per round.

Krystan: Hmmm...

Johny: Speechless ay? Dont worry I have more coming. Next I summon Christan assasin in attack mode (500 attack)now I call it a turn.

Krystan: Not bad, not bad. My turn! But you should've attacked while you had a chance. Now medieval knight destroy his robber yellow, dark slasher.

Johny: nhnh (3800-3100 life points)

Krystan: That's not all I play the spell card level up by sending 2 cards in my hand to the grave yard I can have aqua mirage level goes up by 2 (1-3). Not just that aqua mirage's special ability activates when it's level goes up so does it's attack points by 200 per level (100-500 attack points) I end my turn by placing 2 face downs.

Johny: That wont help you, draw! I activate christan assasin's special ability it's allowed to destroy 1 monster per round so now assasin destroy her knight.

Krystan: I don't think so. I play the trap card "Call of the Hunt" this card stops not only spell and trap cards. But monster abilitys so my knight stays on my field.

Johny: Well don't worry he can still attack one more time. Now assasin destroy her aqua mirage.

Krystan: Nope I activate the spell card "Protection" this allows me to keep 1 monster on the field stay on the field.

Johny: Nnnnggghhh! Turn End.

Krystan: My turn... hm! I summon the level 4 tuner monster moonlight rock in defense mode (300 defense points). Next I tune my level 3 aqua mirage with my level 4 moonlight rock to syncro summon...

Johny: Uh Oh.

Krystan: Oh yes I Syncro summon... Goddess Knight (level 7, 1600 attack points) and wait theres more I play the spell card "The New Warrior" I'm allowed to take one knight type monster and make it a warrior. So medieval knight becomes a warrior (level 6, 1600 attack points).

Johny: Ummm? Why did you do that?

Krystan: You'll see, I activate Goddess knight's special ability when both her and medieval warrior are on the field they can attack you directly now attack!

Johny: Ahhh! (3100-0 life points) I lost.

**Duel Over**

Krystan: That's right you lost to me.

Siren: Wee wooo wee woo wee woo

Johny: What! Sector Securet but how?

Krystan: Huh? They got here faster than I thought.

Johny: What your the one who called them?

Krystan: Sorta... During my last turn I pressed a little button that shut off the alarm which called them. Anyway I should get out of here, see you later oh wait I probally won't.

Narrator: Then just when Krystan disapeared sector security came.

Bob: Freeze!

Johny: Aaaah man!

Bob: Huh I thought someone else was here?

Johny: Well if you check the cameras you'll find who your looking for

Bob: Hey your coming with me thief.

Johny: Ah man.

Narrator: Then Bob took Johny away.

2 O'Clock am

Chief: Found anything on the camera?

Bob: Yep, what we found was one girl who apperently stooped the theif in a duel.

Chief: Good anything else?

Bob: Sorta apperently we cant find anything on the girl. I can take it home and see if anyone has see her. She looks like the same age as my son.

Chief: Fine I want her found, theres somethen strange about her.

Bob: Yes Sir!

Chief:Hm this is the 5th time this month, who are these people that keep stopping the bad guys.

Bob: I agree things are getting really interesting lately.

* * *

**Me: Well there we go, please review..**


	2. Chapter 2

_Yugioh 3R's_

_ Legend of the Dragon_

Episode 2: The Bully Take Down

Setting: 2:32 am

Krystan: Hey Micheal I'm back.

Narrator: Micheal turns around he's the same age as Krystan turned around. He has hazel colored eys, with brown hair and red hair tips. Looked at Krystan.

Micheal: Oh morning, how was your night?

Krystan: It was okay, I'm surprise your up this early.

Micheal: Yeah I actually woke up about 2 hours ago, notice you were gone so I figured I'd wait for you to get back, anyway how was you nightly duel with a criminal?

Krystan: That human? Please he was way to easy to take down. I want to find someone that can match me in a duel.

Micheal: Ummm Krystan the whole reason why we're here is because we were sent here.

Krystan: Yeah we were but never told why, you know that.

Micheal: Yeah the Sunlight and your Moonlight king sent us here without telling us... Maybe for us to work together, to give our people a demonstartion that if we can work together then they can to.

Krystan: Really they wont listen to us. The moonlight and Sunlight dont get along even if the sybloms of there home world were to work together. They could barely stand us being friends.

Micheal: Yeah but you know let's not worry about it for awhile. Let's just go get some sleep I did not get that much sleep.

Krystan: Yeah I agree since I did not get any get at all.

10:00 am Same Day...

Bob: Hey I'm home, how are you Lean?

Lean: Oh hey dad I'm fine... What do you have there?

Bob: Work stuff let's talk it over with breakfast.

Lean: Kay.

10 minutes later...

Lean: Okay now tell me, what happened at work?

Bob: Well last night, you know the dueling thief Johny?

Lean: Nicknamed Robby? Sorta.

Bob: Well apperently some girl about your age stopped him in a duel, by the time we got there she was gone.

Lean: Wow really, who was she?

Bob: That's the problem we don't know, and it's not just that. The past month two people we're taking out thugs, robbers, ect... But this time it was one person.

Lean: So how do you know they were two from the others?

Bob: Witnesess, and the criminals.

Lean: Kay if it was just one, what does that have to do with the pictures?

Bob: There was a video camera at the crime scene. So we took the picture while they were dueling took a couple of them, and I asked the chief if I could bring some home. You know to see if you've seen anybody like her around.

Lean: Well how about I see that.

Narrator: Bob decieded to hand Lean the picture.

Bob: Well ever seen her before?

Lean: It doesnt look like it. But if her friend is anything like her then one he or she would be one wicked duelist and two if they are in some sort of gang which I doubt they would probally have the same style.

Bob: Umm anything else other than that stuff because also they would have connection so if they don't, if you were to meet the right person then you might find the entire gang.

Lean: Uuuuuhh I'll even ask my friends to see if they seen anybody like this.

Bob: Kay oh and try to make sure not to many people know about this, because if they did find out we were on there trail, they might not show up anymore. Got it?

Lean: Got it. Now that's settled I'll head of to the park now see you later, bye.

Bob: Bye.

With Krystan and Micheal...

Micheal: Yawwwwn hey Krystan are you up yet?... Apperently not.

Krystan: What do you want I'm still tired from the looks of it I only got at least 8 hours of sleep.

Micheal: Yeah humans normally get 8 hours of sleep.

Krystan: Are you serious! Not even I sleep close to that.

Micheal: Whatever anyway I wanted to talk to you about last night, were there any cameras for you to get spotted.

Krystan: No I don't think so.

Micheal: Well were did you go to?

Krystan: The bank that's close by.

Micheal: What! Krytan that bank has video cameras if you were in the wrong spot you could be seen clearly.

Krystan: Don't worry I was carefull.

Micheal: I hope you were (because your rarely are carefull).

Krystan: Anyway I'm going back to bed or at leat take a nap, 8 hours doesn't cut it.

Micheal: Kay whatever i'm heading out to the park I need some fresh air, bye.

Krystan: Whatever.

At the park...

Micheal: Man sometimes I just wish she would think before she acts. I mean I know what we do is frustrating but it doesn't mean that gives her permission to act without thinking things through, huuuuu?

Over hears Lean and his friend...

Lean: Really that's what my dad said.

Jeremy: Man that's just so cool. I heard that he's never stopped in a runaway duel. And that he got beaten by some girl, wow he must have totally been shocked when he lost.

Lean: Tell me about it, man my dad working for sector security is awsome sometimes. Like getting to help look for people around town helping.

Micheal: (whispers) What? That's not good.

Jeremy: Yeah I know, uh oh...

Lean: What's wrong.

Micheal: Hm?

Lezly: Hey there losers what are you two doing here. Oh and you have your deck nice I could use a warm up. This will be so fun beating you guys would be like a walk in the park. Oh wait we are in a park hahahahaha.

Jeremy: Lezly come on why do you have to bully us.

Lean: Yeah if you haven't noticed were kinda busy.

Lezly: Oh okay then, if you want me to leave then... Hand over you deck.

Jeremy: What no!

Micheal: Grrrr... Leave them alone...

Lezly, Lean, and Jeremy: Huh?

Narrator: They turned around and saw micheal standing there.

Lean: Ahhh.

Lezly: And who are you?

Micheal: The names Micheal, and I don't appreciate you picking on people. When they say leave them alone, you leave them alone. You don't go saying you'll leave them alone if they give you there deck. That's not how it is for people.

Lezly: Oh?

Micheal: (Grins) Yeah, if my friend was here we could take you down in about a few rounds. But I can still take you out by my self.

Jeremy: (wispers to Lean) Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Lean: (wispers to Jeremy) That he might know somethen about the girl, maybe.

Lezly: Ahahahaha your really funny you know that. You think you can beat me in a duel? Okay then how about this, if you win i'll leave but if I win I get your deck, sound fair?

Lean: What... you can't you'll lose your deck to him don't and walk away.

Lezly: Wimps right you know you should walk away right now.

Micheal: NO! I'm gonna stay and win because bullies like you will never beat me.

Lezly: Fine then let's get started.

Lezly and Micheal: Duel!

**Duel In Process**

Lezly: This will be so fun, I'l go first... Draw! And I summon to the field bayby dragon trainer into the field in attack mode (Level 1, 200 attack, 100 defence points). I then play the field spell "Dragon Stable" and now for every dragon trainer or tamer on the field gain 300 attack points (200-500 attack points for Bayby dragon trainer). I end my turn with a single face down.

Micheal: I see, draw... I summon on to the field is sunlight baby bird in defence mode (Level 2, 600 attack and defence points). Now I place a card face down and end my turn.

Lezly: It's my turn I summon to the field robotic beast ( level 4, 1000 attack points 1300 defence points). Now robotic beast destroy his bird with "robot breath"... Now that your wide open for a attack, baby dragon trainer go and take out his life points.

Micheal: Uuuuuh uuugggh (4000-3500 life points)

Lezly: How do you like that well I have more, I activate the spell card "double damage" now you take damage that equal to how how much you just lost but it's doubled.

Micheal: Grr.. (3500-2500 life points) Now it's my turn draw. Oh right! I summon the level 4 monster Sunlight prince in attack mode (1200 attack mode, LV 4, 600 defence points). Now I play the spell card double summon this let's me summon a level 4 or bellow monster on the field and now level two flame spirit tuner come to the fields (level 2, 400 attack and defence points). Then if your to dumb to relize whats going to happen, I'll tell you. It's a Synro Summon come to the field Sunlight Pheonix!

Lezly: Mmmmmmmmmmmm

Jeremy: Woah...

Lean: Yeah...

Micheal: Okay meet my little friend, Sunlight Pheonix ( Level 6, 2000 attack, 1600 defence points). Now let's go Sunlight Pheonix destroy his Robotic Beast with "Phinexion Burn!"

Lezly: NO! (4000- 3000)

Micheal: Yeah how do you like that, I end my turn with 2 face downs.

Lezly: Not bad draw.

With Krystan...

Krystan: Yawwwwn... mmmmm that was a nice nap... I guess. Hm? Wheres Micheal?

Flashback...

Micheal: I'm headen out to the park, I need some fresh air.

Flashback ends...

Krystan: That's right he did say he was going there. Well I better go catch up to him. Who knows if he has gotten into any trouble yet.

Back to the duel...

Lezly: I summon to the field level 5 dragon tamer to the field in attack mode (1600 attack and defence points). Then now I play the spell card beast summoner.

Micheal: Huh?

Lezly: This card allows me summon one lvl 8 or below best type monster onto the field that in your deck.

Micheal: What how!

Lezly: it take one random monster in you deck and if you have one it's summoned on your side of the field in attack mode. And if it has higher attack points than my life points I lose 300 life points.

Micheal: What no!

Narrator: Then Micheal's deck had a card show onto his duel disk. And a Level 8 red and yellow dragon appeared onto the field.

Micheal: No I can't believe he got my ace monster out here... Sunlight Dragon! ( level 8 2500 attack 2000 defence points). (thoughts: Why would he take a gamble like that?... Unless he has something up his sleeve.)

Lezly: And since I have higher life points than his attack points I dont's take any damage. Then I play Dragon Tamer's special ability and let me tell you it's my favorite one. It allows me to take control of one beast type monster on your side of the field. And since the only beast type on the field is you dragon.

Micheal: Ah huh?

Lezly: I get to controll it. Hahahahahahahahahaha!

Micheal: Oh No! ( And now that he has Sunlight Dragon I don't know if I'll be able to beat him.) Am I truly going to lose to my own monster? And to him to.

?: No you wont Micheal!

Lezly, Jeremy and Lean: What the?

Lezly: Who's that?

Micheal: I know that voice it's... Krystan!

Krystan: I was worried about you getting into trouble. Something like this, I never thought this would happen and I would have to go looking for you. Yeesh and just when when I thought you were the one not to get into trouble, maan.

Lezly: Who are you?

Jeremy: Hey Lean isn't that.

Lean: Yup that's the girl from the picture.

Krystan: "Grins" The names Krystan last name like Micheal's not importaned.

Micheal: Krystan I can't believe you... And not to mention I will lose. He has Sunlight Dragon!

Krystan: ugh Micheal you can't give up yet. I know you, you always think of a plan to get out of heavy situations before, even worse ones than now. Your just not thinking clearly because you feel aggigtaded right? So focus and beat this dude.

Lezly: Hey keep your mouth shut so we can get back to the duel. Anyway sunlight dragon how about destroying you very own partner's monster sunlight pheonix.

Micheal: Why didn't I remember that before. (Krystan was right I was aggigtaded so I couldn't think straight.)

Lezly: Huh? Why doesn't it attack it?

Krystan: Hm.

Lean: Umm..

Jeremy: Hey you said your name was Krystan right?

Krystan: Right.

Jeremy: Yeah soooo you know what micheal has planned?

Krystan: Yeah I do. You see sunlight monsters can't destroy other sunlight monsters such as sunlight dragon and sunlight pheonix. And every thing else you'll see.

Lezly: What I don't believe it.

Krystan: Believe it pall, your not even dealing with the full length of Micheal's strength. He's pumped and ready to deal some more damage to your life points.

Micheal: She's right and guess what there more for every time you try to attack a sunlight monster with a sunlight monster you loose 500 life points.

Lezly: What oh no (3000- 2500 life points) end turn.

Lean: Hold on I don't get it.

Krystan: Hm?

Lean: If that's how it is how come he lost it when he took his dragon wouldn't that help him?

Krystan: You see Sunlight Dragon has been with Micheal for as long as we can remember. Sunlight Dragon is a part of him. If he were to face against it he'd think it's over. You see he and his dragon has a special connection, a connection only a few people has.

Jeremy: Who are those people? And what does it mean?

Krystan: You've met two people with that connection. And what it means is more complicated than it seems.

Lean: Uuuuuuuuuh...

Micheal: It's my move... (Grins) Awsome I play the spell card "Mad Beast!" you see any monster on the field will attack 1 monster on my side of the field, that I pick. And I pick Sunlight Dragon to go attack Sunlight Pheonix.

Lezly: NO because of the ability I'll lose 500 life points (2500-2000 life points)

Micheal: And I'm not done yet. I play the trap card "Never Ending War." You see if there was a battle that happened and no monster is destroyed, that battle will continue until a monster is finally destroyed. And do you know the best part?

Lezly: Uh no.

Micheal: There with the monsters from the last battle which means, your life points... go bye bye.

Lezly: NO! (2000-1500-1000-500-0000 life points)

**Duel Over**

Lezly: How did I lose?

Krystan: You see since sunlight monsters can't destroy eachother and since you lose 500 life points every time you try and due to never ending war effect and since it kept going your life points eventually went down to zero.

Micheal: Yup she's right and deal's a deal get out of here I don't want to see your face bullying people again.

Lezly: Fine but this aint over Micheal you to and those two I'll get you guys back one day, one day!

Narrator: Then Lezly turned around and left.

Krystan: Nice job Micheal you really tought him.

Micheal: Yeah I did and it was thanks to you if you didn't show up, the duel would probally ended a different way.

Jeremy: Hey that was totally wicked! I've never seen dueling like that before. You totally kicked his but.

Lean: I gotta hand it to you, for a moment I had my doubts. And...

Micheal: It's okay I'd be worried to, if someone was in a problem like that.

Krystan: Whatever... can we go now?

Micheal: Sure let's go. Oh and if you want we can talk at my place about certain things.

Narrator: Then Micheal looked at Lean.

Lean: Uuuuuh...

Jeremy: Sure okay that be awsome.

Micheal: Great let's go.

Krystan: But... Fine let's get out of here ( Just what we need humans following us back home. Just what we need.)


End file.
